Living it all Over Again
by hpfreakster
Summary: A bit of angsty extention to DH's aburpt ending. Alternates between Harry and Ginny's POV.


Hey Everyone,

Not much to say bout this oneshot except it's a bit of a new look on Ginny's view of the final battle.

The _Italics _are the flashbacks and the regular is the present

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just shamelessly steal him for a while.

*

Ginny didn't bother to look up from her mother's shoulder as Luna tried to call their attention to one of her strange creatures outside the window. She knew it was a set up anyway. She proved her point when Ron and Hermione got up and began to walk out of the hall.

Harry was with them of course she could tell. He was probably under the cloak. She lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and told her she was going to take a nap. Without waiting for a response she walked out of the hall.

Alone.

For the first time she didn't mind it. After all it was in her own free will. She hadn't had much of that in a while. With the Carrows ruling Hogwarts it was one punishment after the other. Not to mention their cronies where just waiting for an excuse to attack. It was dangerous to be alone, especially for her considering all the rules she had broken this year. Of course there were those great adrenaline rushes that came with her rule breaking along with her friends. But that was only one plus versus many negatives.

Her body had finally begun to feel the stress of the day weighing down on her. Her legs gave out from underneath her and she fell with a _Thump_ onto a stone step. Her head pounded as it begged for a release from the thousands of emotions blocked up in her. It was banged against the bone of her skull as she desperately tried to get control of her surroundings. She slumped against the walls and closed her eyes.

_She was running behind a couple of Aurors desperately searching for Tonks. After leaving the Room of Requirements, she had lost Tonks in midst of the battle, and no matter how bad she wanted to sink deep into the battle, it would be like betraying her family if she didn't at least stay with a responsible adult. Besides Tonks would be the only adult who would let her fight. As soon as she stepped into the Great Hall the Aurors in front of her dispersed quickly to fight the Death Eaters. She paused and scanned the crowd quickly for any sign of the purple haired witch. In the middle of the vast room she saw the metamorphous and her husband Remus standing back to back, identical looks of intense concentration plastered on their faces. Suddenly a sickly green light shot out of nowhere striking Tonks dead in her chest._

Harry walked down the corridor, thinking of the warm bed and sandwich that was hopefully waiting for him. He was slightly disoriented from the lack of sleep. He probably should be thankful for that, since the ability to not think straight was preventing him from mulling over the deaths that had occurred today. Through the darkness that had settled over the castle, he was able to make out a figure in the shadows curled up into a fetal position. If it weren't for the Weasley red hair, that he would notice anywhere, he probably wouldn't have he noticed the figure in the first place. "Hello," he called out.

_Ginny watched as Remus called out Tonks's name as he moved forward to catch her falling figure. Ginny pushed her legs forward. Maybe if she was fast enough Tonks would still be alive. Remus was bent over Tonks's body, tears streaming down his face. He looked up ferociously as Ginny approached them, "Ginny," Remus said to her the minute she kneeled before them, she didn't respond so he called once more, "Ginny." The only response she gave was the nod of her head to tell him she was listening. "You've got to promise me something, promise me you will take care of Teddy." _

Harry moved towards the shaking and moaning figure. He saw the long red hair that was covering everything. It was most definitely Ginny; this excited him and scared him at the same time. It was Ginny, the girl he loved so much that he was willing to die for her, but why was she crying. Was she hurt?

_She felt tears streaming down her face and she tried to oppose her old DADA Professor. He couldn't do this, revenge wasn't the answer. But just one look on her face told her that he wouldn't listen. He had to do this. Unable to speak, she just nodded. He gave her a small smile and placed Tonks's limp body in her arms. He lingered at Ginny's ears as he whispered, "Never let him forget us." He suddenly took off in the direction where the curse had come from. He had taken no more than ten steps before another green light had shot out and struck him right in the chest. Remus crumpled and fell to the floor. Ginny felt the earth crash to the ground as a horrible scream filled the air. With a sickening feeling she realized that scream belonged to her. _

Harry stood petrified as an inhuman scream ripped through Ginny's throat. "Ginny," he called in a shaky voice. He sat down beside her. His brain was in a deadlock. Did she even realize he was there? "Ginny," he called hoping to snap her out her trance.

_She felt cold air rush past her as she struggled to comfort the crying girl infront of her. She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach as though someone had sucked the very life out of her. She watched numbly as Neville picked the girl into his arms. "Where is he Nev?"_

Harry sat helplessly as she continued to sit in a trance. He wondered if something was seriously wrong with her. "Ginny," he said as clearly as possible, "It's me, Harry."

_"Harry Potter is dead." The sentence suddenly brought her heart to a stop. It was as if she couldn't breathe. She was drowning, unable to move or breath. Yet somehow she was pushed outside the castle. She heard the screams of 'No' and she knew that the boy she loved was dead. Harry, the innocent boy she had met on the platform during Ron's first year, the boy who kissed her infront of all the Gryffindors, the man who was supposed to save them all, was dead. She was able to drown out the rest of Voldemort's ridiculous speech by focusing on Harry's body. She was half expecting him to suddenly stand up and Avada Voldemort in the middle of his speech. How could Harry Potter the boy who should have been killed so many times before be….dead?_

It was almost like déjà-vu when Ginny began to mutter, "Please don't be dead, Harry. I love you, please don't be dead." Harry felt his heart break. He wrapped his arms around her and muttered, "I'm here, Gin."

_She suddenly understood the thirst for revenge that Remus experience as she approached Bellatrix. That woman had made so many lives miserable. She took away Neville's parents, she killed Sirius and she tortured Luna and others. She was so engrossed in the battle that she hadn't noticed Hermione and Luna fighting along side of her. Suddenly a sickly green light was hurtling towards her, "This is it Harry, I'm coming." _

Harry never expected his reunion with Ginny to be like this. Hoping Ginny could hear him he said, "I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing, alright Gin?" Knowing he wouldn't get a response from her, he picked her up into his arms and set off in the direction.

_She felt her Mother push past her as she began to duel Bellatrix. She was sure that everyone could feel Molly Weasley's rage. Amazement filled her body; she would never underestimate her Mum ever again. But even as she watched the magnificent duel happening right in front of her eyes, she felt conflicted. There was a small part of her, growing louder and louder by the minute, that was screaming at the rest of herself for wishing that the killing curse had actually hit her. _

"Madame Pomfrey," Harry shouted as he entered the Hospital Wing. Surprisingly this part of the building had escaped the destruction of the battle. The old woman hurried towards them with a concerned expression on her face. She looked at Harry, her face demanding an explanation.

_She had never thought her Mum could kill a person, but Bellatrix Lestrange was living or dead proof that she could. Voldemort's enraged roar filled the air, one of his best soldiers had fallen. He blasted away his opponents. Ginny stared in horror at her Mother; she was going to die at the hands of Voldemort because she tried to save her daughter. Suddenly somebody roared out, "PROTEGO." _

"She's been like this ever since I've found her," Harry explained. Madame Pomfrey looked at him thoughtfully; she was about answer when a cry of pain attracted her attention. Ginny begin to tremble violently in his arms, muttering out his name.

_Choruses of "He's Alive," began to fill the air, but Ginny couldn't bring herself to join in. Was this all real? Hadn't she seen his dead body just moments earlier? It all came rushing back to her in sudden clarity. Him being dead, then his body disappearing (which she hadn't noticed at the time), the shield that popped up between her Mum and Voldemort. Her Harry, was alive. "He's alive," she muttered in wonder as he and Voldemort began to circle around on another. Things began to fade in and out as she struggled to focus on the conversation and then they went black right as red defeated green. _

"I've put her in a deep sleep using a dreamless sleep potion," Madame Pomfrey explained, "I believe she was suffering from a nightmare to put it simply," she glanced down at Ginny's face, "It must have been horrible." She commented before walking off to tend to others. Harry simply took Ginny's hand and began to wait out the night forgetting about his fatigue or hunger.

*

Lame, cheesy ending I know.

But other than that, what do you think?

Cheers,

HPfreakster


End file.
